harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Allegra Whittenberg
ALLEGRA JANE WHITTENBERG is a character on the series Harpers Falls. She is played by actress Laura Leighton, best known for her role of sneaky Sydney Andrews on both incarnations of the series, Melrose Place. When approached to do the role, Laura was astonished that she would be the good yin to Josie Bissett's bad yang as Rhonda Whittenberg. "For all those years on Melrose Place, I was the bad sister, to Josie's good sister (Laura played the bad Sydney Andrews to Josie's good sister, Jane Mancini), and now, the roles are totally reversed except in this case, she was my sister in-law. Life is funny that way," she said, "I missed working with Josie, and now with the roles reversed, where I am good and Josie is bad, it is a lot of fun. It's where I can confront Rhonda on her lies, and stick up for Anngelique and her family. I think it's gonna be a change of pace for me, and I think it will be a lot of fun." A fair-minded and good-natured woman, Allegra Whittenberg is realizing her own strengths while doing her best to keep the damage that her hateful former sister-in-law, Rhonda Whittenberg creates, especially at the expense of Anngelique Minzell, to a minimum. Born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Allegra is the older sister of Ben Whittenberg, the former husband of Rhonda. At first, Allegra thought that Rhonda would be a good wife for her brother, but after a while, Rhonda's true nature came out. Rhonda was, to be quite frank, a slut, who cheated on Ben whenever the whim struck her. However, the schemer always tried to pass herself off as a loyal and faithful wife. A lot of people were fooled by Rhonda's amiable nature, but hidden inside was an insidious and conniving heart. Allegra wasn't fooled by her sneaking relative, and made it clear that she was not going to take any of Rhonda's chicanery. Upon learning, from her brother, Ben, that Rhonda had an affair with Craig Danvers, who later married Jamie Minzell, that was the last straw on Allegra's part. She met with Anngelique, Jamie's sister, and discovered what Rhonda had said. It turned out that Anngelique's cheating was not as bad as was made believed by Rhonda. While Rhonda was, to be frank, a slut, Anngelique's cheating with a deputy sheriff who had come to help see to Jamie, who had an emotional meltdown after the death of their parents, was after an especially nasty fight between Anngelique and her then-husband, AJ Crawford. Allegra had no liking for Anngelique cheating on her husband, but she did happen to understand the circumstances. Anngelique explained the whole story to Allegra, and although she had no liking for Anngelique's cheating, she understood why it had happened. To that end, Allegra understood what happened, and then explained to Anngelique a lot of Rhonda's cheating and conniving. It was from Allegra that Angelique found out about Rhonda's cheating with Jamie's later husband. With Allegra's help, Anngelique had confronted Rhonda on her lies, and discovered that for all of Rhonda's judging her for what she had done, Rhonda was shown to be no innocent herself! Soon after, Allegra moved to Boston from Pittsburgh, and she currently lives happily on the North side of Beacon Hill, near Mass General. She was tapped by Clarissa Smythe to become the newest partner in Sheila Watkins Designs, replacing Rhonda, who had been fired by Sheila after her attacking of Anngelique at her home. Recently, Allegra found out the depths of Rhonda's diabolical nature when it was revealed that it had been she who taunted and pushed Jamie to the point of his nervous breakdown. She lied knowingly to the authorities and convinced them to take Jamie to an institution when he was a child! It is not clear how Allegra will react to Rhonda's despicable actions towards a then twelve year old little boy, but be assured, she will NOT take kindly to Rhonda's actions! To her joy, and to Rhonda's despair, Allegra's mother, Anne and Ben were now living in Boston. Anne had lived there for a long time, and Ben had finally left Connecticut to be near his family. Category:Characters Category:Associates of the Harper family Category:Sheila Watkins Designs partners Category:Harper family allies Category:Abbott family